AlphaRay's Scratchpad second page
Naruto's Bankai Zangestu Zanpackto '''[http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Zangetsu_(spirit) Zangetsu]''' (斬月, ''Slaying Moon''): After revealing to be Ichigo's reincarnation, Naruto also gained acess to his Zanoackto. Zangestu's human form appears as a tall, young man with long, wild, neon orange, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and gray eyes. In his human form, Zangestu appears as a serious and silent man dressed in loose samurai-like garments that seem to be a type of armor. At any time, Zangestu can take the form of a gigantic, orange and black, serpentine dragon with large wings and an echoing voice. Zangetsu is portrayed as wise and calm in most matters, and fond of testing Naruto in unusual ways, many of which have a purpose completely contrary to the stated goal. Since first awakening his own Shinigami powers, Naruto has had a strong connection to his Zanpakutō, as shown from how Zangetsu would regularly come to aid him with words of wisdom when Naruto is in a difficult situation. '''[http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Shikai Shikai]''': The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". He has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Naruto holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is as tall as Naruto is, 5 feet, eight inches, and has a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Naruto's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flail_(weapon) flail] and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, but this is rarely done. The cloth also can be done to wrap up wounds,. Naruto has also on more than one occasion used Zangetsu's wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Zangetsu is always in its Shikai form. It is simply a type of ''Zanpakutō'' that without proper control of his spiritual energy, once in Shikai form, it remains in its said state. :'''Shikai Special Ability''': Zangetsu's is largely used for melee combat but possesses a special abilitly. Naruto has stated that Zangestu is moast powerfull during a full moon and at it's weakest during the new moon. Even still, his Zanpackto is powerfull enough to slay Jonin rank officer with one attack. :* '''Getsuga Tenshō''' (月牙天衝, ''Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer''): At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Naruto uses this ability without knowing its name several times but masters the technique later on during his Bankai training. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. While it is currently the only attack Naruto knows from Zangetsu, Naruto has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. After training in the dankai, these potent blasts are black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. Naruto can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within Tensa Zangetsu to augment his sword swings. :** '''Meigetsu''' (明月, ''Harvest Moon''): A new deprived technique taught to Naruto by Zangetsu himself in order to help Naruto become more accustomed to him. By striking the ground, blue energy bursts from directly beneath his's target, making it a hard technique to dodge. After Training, Naruto can forgo stabbing the ground, as declaring the name of the technique causes an energy circle to form directly beneath his foe and then releases a tremendous burst of white and red spiritual energy that has enough strength to send shockwaves for miles around. :** '''Ijō Getsuga''' (籠月牙, ''Caged Moon Fang''): By swirling the spiritual energy of the '''Getsuga Tenshō''', and then releasing it, Naruto can trap an opponent(s) in a massive dense sphere with a silver-green center. While inside, an opponent is incapable of physically escaping the spiritual stronghold, but a strong enough spiritual attack should be capable of destroying the sphere. :** '''Getsuga Chirashi''' (散らし月牙, ''Scattering Moon Fang''): Naruto is capable of scattering the Getsuga energy around himself as his opponent for multiple purposes. One, in order to cloak his appearance in battle and to hinder an opponent's eyesight. Another would be to serve as a shield for incoming attacks. It appears that Naruto can also keep this technique activated for a considerable amount of time, and even use it for offense, which would theoretically allow him to release multiple '''Getsuga Tenshō''' blasts at a single instant; however, these are not as strong alone as the original technique, but completely surpass the latter when fired together at a single opponent. :** '''Kyōgetsu''' (杏月, ''Mirror Moon''): Naruto can use the power of the '''Getsuga Tenshō''' as a reflective technique. According to Zangetsu, this is the ultimate indication of the mastery of '''Getsuga Tenshō'''. It allows Naruto to reverse the reishi charge of the normal Getsuga, and use it to ''attract'' the spiritual force of another. By doing this, Naruto can release an attack that easily surpasses the Getsuga, without causing long-term damage to himself. :** '''Getsutsuri''' (月面移, ''Moon Shifter'') This is just the abilitly to freely minpulate any Gustuenga technique as Naruto sees fit. Eathier to catch opponets that have doged the technique or to counter more powerfull techniques. The determining factors for this techniquel seem to be motovation and skill. :*'''Sanmiittai Ninaruichi:''' (さんみいったいになるいち, lit. ''The Trinity Becomes One'') This ability manifests the spirit form of Zangestu into the physical realm, allowing Naruto and Zangestu to fight together side-by-side against stronger foes. The two have shown a considerable amount of team-work, as Zangestu can manifest his sealed sword form and engage his powers independently of Naruto's command, even using his Shikai abilities independently. If struck down and defeated, Zangestu returns to his master's Inner World, though this poses no detrimental effect on Naruto's individual performance. When Naruto utilizes this skill when he has released his Bankai, the spirit of Tensa Zangestu is manifested instead, with full access to all his individual skills. '''[http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Bankai Bankai]''': '''Tensa Zangetsu''' (天鎖斬月, ''Heaven Chain Slaying Moon''): It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Naruto's Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dait%C5%8D_(long_sword) daitō] (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks; it can even withstand getting crushed by force. Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. After Naruto's training in the Dangai, Zangetsu's guard becomes noticeably bigger and rougher looking. In addition to his sword, Naruto's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shikakushō) with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself. This coat is part of Bankai and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Naruto's Chakra. :'''Bankai Special Ability''': Tensa Zangetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. In keeping up with the moon theme, Naruto gains the abilitly to controll four seperate sources of energies. These include water, wind, Ice, and shadows. Tensa Zangestu is the strongest of all Moon-type Zanpakutō in Soul Society. As such, Naruto doesn't need water or compleate darkness to be present in order for him to use its abilities. Naruto's control over Zangestu's power has been shown great enough to use any of its Bankai attacks (with less control) with Shikai. :*'''Water Minpulation: '''As the moon is known for controlling water, Naruto has the abilitly to use this, weather it be for offense or defense. :**''' Kokunagare:''' (こくながれ, lit. ''Cutting Flow'') A highly pressurized jet of water that can be fired from the tip of Sanmiittai simply by concentrating spiritual energy and projecting it in a pressurized form. Naruto uses this as his signature ability due to the speed in which the attack can be fired. :**'''Taifuuouda:''' (たいふうおうだ, lit. ''Typhoon Blow'') By holding the tip of his weapon at his foe and concentrating water into that single point, Naruto can loose a vast amount of water that can wash away whole structures, including stone buildings. :**'''Hirviendo''' (灼海流 (イルビエンド), ''Irubiendo''; Spanish for "''Boiling''", Japanese for "''Burning Current''"): Naruto points her blade out and instantly boils any form of water that comes close to it, including ice, and deflects it around him. :**'''La Gota''' (戦雫 (ラ・ゴータ), ''Ra Gota''; Spanish for "''The Drop''", Japanese for "''War Drop''") Naruto is able to condense large amounts of water around his blade before firing it as a blast that resembles a shark tooth. He has also demonstrated the ability to fire multiple blasts in rapid succession with relative ease. The blasts strike with enough force to demolish houses. :**'''Cascada''' (断瀑 (カスケーダ), ''Kasukeda''; Spanish for "''Waterfall''", Japanese for "''Cutting Waterfall''"): Naruto launches a rushing surge of water at her enemy. The torrent of high pressure water is large enough to cover several town blocks. :**'''Trident Generation:''' If Naruto should ever be disarmed, he is fit to shape and solidify the water at his command to form a liquid trident bearing the same shape and design as his zanpakutō. He is also fit to throw these tridents as though they were javelins, using the three prongs to pin foes to nearby surfaces to aid his offense, or to aid him in dual-wielding situations. :*'''Wind Minpulation:''' The Moon is also known for it's usage in controlling the wind currents. Naruto has the abilitly to use this, weather it be for offense or defense. :**'''Air Blades''': By slashing at the air, Naruto can release transparent blades of wind which cut enemies from a distance. They appear to be extremely powerful, easily killing a giant Hollow by cutting it into pieces. :**'''Bakudantsuki''' (爆弾突き, ''"Bomb Strike/Thrust"''): Naruto charges Zangestu which begins to glow with spiritual energy until it takes the shape of a glowing orb he then fires it as a energy blast with extreme force. This blast is quite devastating, as it was able to blow off the head of Kabuto's snake form. :**'''Tornado Generation:''' By spinning rapidly in the same place, Naruto has the power to create and control tornadoes. The faster he spinns, the more powerfull the tornadoes become Naruto can generate up to one hundred at a time. :*'''Ice Minpulation: '''By combineing the effects of water and wind, Naruto is able to create Ice, wether it be for offense or deffense. :**'''Tensō Jūrin''' (天相従臨, ''Subjugation Of The Heavens''): One of the Ice minpulation's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding atmosphere. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai modes. :**'''Bankai Regeneration: '''During his battle with Sasuke, Naruto's Bankai was damaged. However, it regenerated, and Naruto stated that as long as there is water or wind, his Bankai can be revived indefinitely :**'''Zanhyō Ningyō''' (残氷人形, ''"Lingering Ice Puppet/Doll"''): Upon activating his Bankai, Naruto is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into his exact likeness. It is very life-like as it can appear to bleed. He stated that he can usually only trick an opponent once with it, so he usually saves it for towards the end of a battle. :**'''Ryūsenka''' (竜霰花, ''Dragon Hail Flower)'': When Naruto stabs his opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Zangestu and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Naruto can then proceed to shatter the ice and his opponent with it. :**'''Sennen Hyōrō''' (千年氷牢, ''Thousand Years' Ice Prison''): Naruto creates many ice pillars which encircle him and his enemy. At his command (when he turns his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing it. Though this technique is very powerful, Naruto infers that it takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of his enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack. :**'''Guncho Tsurara''' (群鳥氷柱, ''Icicle Flock''): Naruto can transform water into ice and then swing his Zanpakutō in an arc which fires an array of ice daggers at his target. :**'''Hyōryū Senbi''' (氷竜旋尾, ''Ice Dragon Swirling Tail''): With this technique, Naruto swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent. :***'''Zekku''' (絶空, ''Void Sever''): This ability allows Naruto to control his Hyouryū Senbi technique and send it up into the air. :* '''Darkness and Shadow Controlled Abilities:''' The moon is moast famous with it's abilitly to controll the darkness and shadows. The guestunga techniques are revealed to be related to this, and thus that makes darkness the first force Naruto has ever controlled with his Zanpackto. :**'''Augmented Shikai Abilities:''' As they are part of the darkness and shadow eleament, Naruto's Shikai skills are augmented to such degrees that they appear like completely new techniques and can cause serious damage to thier intented target. :**'''Kuroienmuryū''' (くろいえんむりゅう, lit. ''Black Mist Dragon''): Naruto's signature attack, and his most used by far. Black, misty energy swirls around his hand as a focal point before spinning out into the form of a long, slender dragon made of blackened mist that bears a striking resemblance to Zangestu's dragon form, only smaller. The unique part of this attack is that it melds with all other darkness before it hits a target, making the attack stronger and larger as it flies. Light, though, seems to have no effect on the potency of Kuroienmuryuu. Naruto has also shown that he can channel the dragon through himself by turning it on himself instead of an enemy, but had to learn and master his Shikai beforehand, in order to give himself a momentary boost to all his physical and spiritual powers. :**'''Byōjaku Kiri:''' (病弱霧, ''Japanese for Sickly Mist'') An ability that manipulates the mist-like aura that surrounds Naruto's person upon the release of his Shikai. When this power is in effect, the mist takes on poisonous properties to everyone excepting Narutoo, making it an effective shroud during close-to-mid-range combat. The mist when breathed in, can cause one to stagger, blur their vision and cause their muscles to spasm uncontrollably at random intervals. All these aforementioned effects make it difficult for one to effectively counter the mist, and by extension Naruto himself, as avoiding it is essentially impossible, as the mist is generated by Naruto's chakra, while the mist never strays far from Naruto's immediate vicinity - even resisting being blown away by powerful gusts. :**'''Kage:''' (影, ''Japanese for Shadow'') Zangestu allows him to manipulate shadows for additional effects, such as hiding from his pursuers and moving around at greater speed. This is the most basic form of Zangestu's power, though one of its most useful by far. The effects offered that Naruto has exhibited are listed below. :***'''Kage Rakka:''' (影落下, ''Japanese for Shadow Fall'') By cloaking himself in shadows and descending, Naruto can literally fall into a shadow and even move himself bodily to another nearby shadow mass with mere thought. This offers in itself a quick method of evading attacks and sneaking around, and proves especially useful when used in built up areas such as back streets and alleyways, as the buildings cast long shadows. The skill is also effective at night, though he cannot descend into true darkness granted by the night itself. :**:*'''Kage Kurōku:''' (影クローク, ''Japanese for Shadow Cloak'') By cloaking himself in shadows, Naruto can erase his spiritual signature and become more difficult for the eye to discern. He doesn't become invisible however, nor does he become silent. His feet still make noise, as does his breathing, though he becomes much harder to find in a shadowed area. The shadows summoned suffuse his limbs and hugs tightly to the contours of his body, absorbing other shadows and melding with them to ensure the highest degree of hiding possible. :**:*'''Kage Shikaku:''' (影視覚, ''Japanese for Shadow Vision'') A passive skill that is active even when Kentaro seals Tenchikaimei. It allows him to see into and discern objects wreathed or hidden by darkness, either natural or made spiritually by others. This affords him full flexibility when he himself is sneaking around with darkness to cover his movements. :*'''Hyper-Speed Combat''': Naruto takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his shunpo prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. :*'''Enhanced Strength''': Naruto's Bankai also allows him to further enhance his natural great strength. The sudden boost in strength upon releasing allows Naruto to break free from any attack that binds him and prevents him from moving. :*'''Enhanced Chakra Power''': His reiatsu is so intense and rough as well as thick and heavy that it can suffocate normal Humans just by being in the general vicinity of his released Bankai. This incresed energy can now be used to power up his shikai techniques and strengthen his durability. :*'''Enhanced Bankai Duration''': Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. Sasuke's Physical Appearence in Reborn Hair color = orange (think of Yahiko) Eye Color - Emerald green (like haruno Sakura) Has wisker markings like Naruto Is pale-skined like in orginal. height 5 feet, 5 inches weight 129lbs Sasuke Uzumaki (Reborn) Jinchuriki Transformations Sasuke under Madara's delight and Naruto's wishes become the new Jinchuriki with the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ten-Tailed_Beast Ten-Tails] ' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sealing_Technique:_Illusionary_Dragon_Nine_Consuming_Seals seal] inside of him. Unlike other hosts, who train to gain control of their beasts, Sasuke did this during with the aid of his [http://fannon22.wikia.com/wiki/The_Four_Doujustu#Ryukagan Ryukagan]. He therefore has access to its chakra willingly and takes on the a form of the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sage_of_the_Six_Paths Sage of Six Paths] in his chakra shroud: showing a slightly modofied version of his seal. This shroud envelops Naruto, but he still keeps his long ears, and ten-tails in the orginal cloak. The cloak is transparent colored black with a thick red outline. Instead of the chakra manifesting as asidic bubbles, it releases chakra as flicks of flames. With the Ten-Tails' power under his command, Sasuke possesses atributes from all of the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tailed_Beast Tailed beasts]. Aside from that, he can also partially transform into the ten-tails, or fully transform if he desires. Taijustu and Kenjustu Ninjustu Shadow Clone Technique Although Sasuke had trouble with the '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique]''' at the start of the series, he quickly learned how to use [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/J%C5%8Dnin jōnin]-level techniques, like the '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Clone_Technique Shadow Clone Technique]''' and its [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Multiple_Shadow_Clone_Technique large-scale version]. The technique would become his first signature technique, one of the two foundations of his ninjutsu, and later, the base of his training skills. The Shadow Clone Technique takes advantage of the massive chakra reserve Sasuke possesses due to him being a jinchūriki and member of the Uzumaki clan. Sasuke is able to create upwards to three thousand clones, and able to have a decent amount of chakra in each of them. Because of this, Sasuke can use his shadow clones for virtually anything, from straight combat to speed training. In the beginning, Sasuke would create a multitude of clones to overwhelm his opponents. Other times, however, he would employ the use of the '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique]''' to change the appearance of these clones to catch his target off guard. By Part II, Sasuke learned that whatever his shadow clones learn, he, the main mind, would also learn. By using this, he is able to learn techniques that would usually take months or years in days, which sped up his training greatly. Sasuke takes advantage of this often, using shadow clones to determine his opponents' abilities, to determine how many clones he will really need to defeat them instead of simply wasting chakra on thousands of clones. Rasengan Created by the Fourth Hokage and taught to him by Jiraiya, the '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rasengan Rasengan]''' is Sasuke's second and strongest signature technique. While the Rasengan is a one-handed technique, Sasuke orginaly required the use of two to form it due to his poor chakra control, thus using a clone to form the "shell" of the sphere. Despite this, Sasuke has used the Rasengan effectively in almost every one of his fights after mastering it. The Rasengan holds an advantage over its counterpart, the '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori Chidori]''', in only requiring chakra control to form, while the Chidori uses so much chakra that it can only be used a few times a day. Sasuke has mastered the Rasengan to a degree that he can do it instantaneously without clones. The Rasengan, like the Shadow Clone Technique, would be the base of several original techniques created by Sasuke. Collaboration Techniques Collaboration Jutsu entail techniques that are comprised of at least two or more techniques that, when initiated with the right timing, one will feed into each other to become a technique of greater power than the sum of its parts. Sasuke was introduced to the subject by Jiraiya, in order for him to synchronise with a toad, and develop a collaboration technique. Sasuke eventually managed to synchronise with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu developing the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Toad_Gun Wind Release: Toad Gun], and the stronger [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Toad_Oil_Flame_Bullet Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet]. But he's also able to make a perfect synchronisation with his team-mates as seen during his fight against Tigerstar where he works perfectly with Hagane. His animals are also changed, able to work efficiently with Rats like Ninkila, and Snakes like Madna. Senjustu Ryukagan Sasuke's main abilitly due to his heirtage is the '''[http://fannon22.wikia.com/wiki/The_Four_Doujustu#Ryukagan Ryukagan]''' ('''濃青イ''', ''reptile'' ''unlimited spiral wheel''). It's appearence is black colored scera, and circles like the Rinn'egan, but the eyes also had sharingan tamatoe similar to the Ten-Tails, addationaly, the pupil was a small red diamond-shaped figure as well. Without the added Senjustu chakra his eyes would be silver instead of orange. The Ryukagan's abilitly grants users the abilities of all of the '''[http://fannon22.wikia.com/wiki/The_Four_Doujustu Five Doujustu]''' ([http://fannon22.wikia.com/wiki/The_Four_Doujustu#Sharingan Sharingan], [http://fannon22.wikia.com/wiki/The_Four_Doujustu#Byakugan Bakuygan], [http://fannon22.wikia.com/wiki/The_Four_Doujustu#Rinnegan Rinnegan,] [http://fannon22.wikia.com/wiki/The_Four_Doujustu#Taifugan Taifugan], [http://fannon22.wikia.com/wiki/The_Four_Doujustu#Keshogan Keshogan]) in exchange for the users eyesight (when inactive). It should also be noted that these eyes make the user cry tears of blood. Sasuke is a master of these eyes: he is compared as the sucessor to the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sage_of_the_Six_Paths Sage of the Sixth paths]. Infact, he had trained so much with his eyes that he had reached the stage where he could have his Ryukagan activated all the time, with minimal drain on his [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra chakra] levels. As of now Sasuke prefers not to use his clans Kekkei Genkai unless he forced to activate it against powerful opponents that have a high amount of potential of killing him. As he finds this rare and gifted possession of his clans a waste to be used on other lesser shinobi. Inellgence Fake Tailed Beast Dispite being an artificialy created tailed beast, Hydreigon is no less then powerfull. According to [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kabuto_Yakushi Kabuto], it's creator, '''Hydreigon''' has the chakra reserve of 100,000 people. It has shown affinities of [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release Earth] and [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning Lightning], but due to it being made of other shinobi, it can also use the other three as well. It's kekkei genkai is the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Release Dark Release], which can pass onto it's host. Hyderigon is incredibly strong both in physical and in special stats, and contains above avrege defense and speed. It's overall health rating is massive also. Like all tailed beast, Hydreigon can fire a ball of pure chakra, but unlike the others, it gathers the darkness around it and uses that energy for the attack. Hydreigon can also controll snakes, lizards, and pretty much any form of reptiles. It can pass this on to the host as well. Uchiha of the Fairy Tail Guild (Sasuke) From an early age, various characters have noted Sasuke's amazing potential. Madara, Itachi, and Orochimaru have all stated that Sasuke possesses the unique potential to become much stronger than Itachi, who was already considered a genius above all others. Orochimaru even mentioned that Sasuke is stronger than the former was at the same age, when he was training Sasuke in Part II of the story. Madara has also stated to Zetsu that in time, Sasuke could become more powerful than Nagato. By Part II, he develops much of his potential and becomes a very powerful ninja, strong enough to fight on par with several highly skilled shinobi. Admittedly, in his battle against Orochimaru, Sasuke downplays his victory, and attributes it to Orochimaru's sickly state. According to Madara, Itachi had already determined the outcome of their fight, and was sick as he was using medicine to prolong his life. However, Sasuke managed to defeat [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Deidara Deidara], an [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/S-rank S-rank] ninja well known for his abilities, without any form of handicaps. After receiving his [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mangeky%C5%8D_Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan], Sasuke proved capable of holding his own against at least two [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kage Kage] and their bodyguards, before being weakened to the point of exhaustion due to his battle with them. Under Orochimaru's training, Sasuke has developed an immunity towards most [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Poison poison], to a level that the one Sakura learned from [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shizune Shizune] would not affect him. However, he was not immune to the effects of Orochimaru's true form's blood. Addationaly, due to the Ryukagan giving the user blindness (when inactive), Sasuke began learning Ji-Kiziken, a type of martial arts that are used by blind soilders. He appears to be able to identify and reconise people by thier smell and voice alone. General '''Genius-Level Intellect:''' From a young age, Sasuke is established as a genius, even by the battle-excelling Uchiha clan's standards at the series' start, excelling at all that he does and finding little difficulty in more challenging tasks. Scoring the highest in the performance tests and one of the highest in written tests, he easily graduated at the top of his class in the Academy. He is a proficient strategist. During fights, he easily observes his opponents and accurately sees through their abilities while remaining calm. He then correctly chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Also, his resolution enables him to pick strategies in which he requires getting hurt in order to defeat the enemy, thereby showing tremendous endurance and willpower. Sasuke can deduce a technique's elemental property from the seals performed by its user, as he shows in his battle against Deidara. He is then able to determine the attack's range from the colour of the chakra. Likewise, he is capable of outsmarting older and more experienced shinobi, such as Danzō Shimura during their battle, when he fooled him into revealing his use of Izanagi and later using a right-timed genjutsu in order to trick him into believing that Izanagi was still active. His intelligence also allowed him to develop many powerful techniques on his own, all based on the one technique his teacher taught him. From the Chidori, Sasuke mastered the principles of Lightning Release, and created many innovative techniques that are derived from it. He was also able to combine techniques together to create the right atmosphere for the Kirin, utilising weather manipulation to create a powerful thunderstorm. '''[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Reiryoku#Immense_Spiritual_Energy ]''' '''[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Reiryoku#Immense_Spiritual_Energy Immense Chakra Power:]''' Sasuke is shown possessing a high amount of chakra. At the age of 7, he already had enough chakra to use his clan's [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique signature fire technique], something Kakashi was very surprised, even when Sasuke performed it at age 12, as such techniques usually require more experience and development in chakra. In Part II, he was able to summon [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Manda Manda], a Kage- level summon, while in a weakened state to protect himself from [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Deidara Deidara]'s [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/C0 suicide-bomb technique]. Sasuke was also able to use many highly chakra-consuming techniques several times a day, exampled by his reckless usage of all three of his [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mangeky%C5%8D_Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan] techniques against Danzō and the other Kage multiple times, among other techniques like the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori Chidori]. Quality-wise, Sasuke's chakra is noted to be very foul and powerful. When Sasuke first arrived at the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Land_of_Sound Land of Sound] and gave Kabuto a frightening glare, both he and Orochimaru took note of Sasuke's exceptional chakra. The [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Nine-Tailed_Demon_Fox Nine-Tailed Demon Fox] points out that Sasuke has the same foul chakra as Madara's, whose chakra was particularly strong even amongst the Uchiha. Karin has also mentioned that Sasuke's chakra, as he approached the point of manifesting [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Susanoo Susanoo], had become even darker and colder than the corrupting influence of the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cursed_Seal_of_Heaven Cursed Seal of Heaven] in its second stage; it has since continued to grow even more potent along with the development of Susanoo. ''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Taijutsu Master Taijustu Combatant:] ''Although Sasuke has been skilled with [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Taijutsu taijutsu] since the start of the series, his skills improved drastically after his first encounter with [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Lee Rock Lee]. By emulating some of Lee's [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_of_the_Dancing_Leaf moves] he was able to create the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lion_Combo Lion Combo]. Under Kakashi's tutelage, he improved his taijutsu and with this increase he was able to overwhelm Gaara during their initial fight and outfight the entire [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sound_Four Sound Four] for a good amount of time. After the time-skip under Orochimaru's guidance, Sasuke further improved his taijutsu. His increase in skill allowed him to easily defeat, without killing, hundreds of Oto-nin in a single battle without sustaining so much as a scratch to himself. He was also able to keep up with Itachi in taijutsu during their fight. Even after being berated by Danzo, he was also able to hold his own against Kakashi in a taijutsu fight. As his personality darkened, his method of combat followed suit. He would deal more destructive strikes to the opponent, to ensure the maximum input of pain. Ryukagan Jinchuriki=